militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
453d Electronic Warfare Squadron
The 453d Electronic Warfare Squadron (453 EWS) is a United States Air Force unit. It is a geographically separated Unit (GSU) assigned to the 53d Wing and is stationed at Lackland Air Force Base, Texas. Overview The 453d EWS provides a full spectrum of EW support to DoD and coalition warfighters. The 453 EWS provides EW support through four flights, operating together to create a foundation of EW knowledge, maintain and update such knowledge, provide in-depth radio frequency and other electronic warfare analyses and create a realistic training environment for the warfighter. The 453 EWS products and services are utilized in a variety of areas, including mission planning, training, and exercises. Units * The Analysis flight provides analyses of EW & C3ISR systems' performance in support of operational, acquisition, and training activities. The Improved Many-on-Many (IMOM) family of analysis tools are the most prominent part of the Analysis flight, supporting mission planners with comprehensive EW/C3ISR analyses, including radar detection, threat engagement, communications jamming, ISR collection, PSYOP broadcast, and passive detection capabilities. * The Data flight provides the foundation of EW knowledge used by mission planners and the acquisition community through the development and maintenance of the Combat Support Database (CSDB), Blue Airborne Target Signatures (BATS) Database, US Electromagnetic Systems Database (USELMS), Commercial Emitter Database, and the Next-Generation Electronic Warfare Integrated Reprogramming (EWIR) Database. * The Flagging analysis flight provides a 24/7 tactical comparison of "current expectations" to current reality to ensure the warfighter is prepared to deploy and operate effectively. Tactical monitoring of the worldwide threat environment is crucial to the detection and identification of new or changed threat radars that may impact the performance of aircraft EW systems. Flagging analysis provides the detection of anomalous threat operation and provides the trigger to energize the EWIR community. * The Operations flight provides the constructive EW environment used in generating country-specific opposing force integrated air defense system threats. Additionally, the light provides constructive (computer-based) EW target sets and various other modeling and simulation-based training scenarios to meet a wide range of warfighter training objectives. The DMO approach to training provides flexibility with respect to scenario generation and realism. The inherent flexibility of DMO allows for endless potential with respect to integration across the entire Live, Virtual, and Constructive training spectrum. The 453 EWS is looking to the future and building key partnerships to provide comprehensive EW support to the joint warfighter community as well as coalition partner countries such as the United Kingdom, Canada and Australia. History * Formed under III Bomber Command in early 1943 as a B-26 Marauder medium bomber squadron. Trained for duty in Europe with Ninth Air Force. Engaged in combat beginning in early 1944, attacked tactical targets in France, Low Countries and Germany supporting Allied ground forces advancing after D-Day in Northern France Campaign and the Western Allied invasion of Germany, 1945. Earned a Presidential Unit Citation for actions on 24 December 1944 through 27 December 1944, during the Battle of the Bulge, when squadron effectively attacked transportation installations used by enemy forces to bring reinforcements to the Ardennes.Maurer (ed.), Air Force Combat Units of World War II, p. 204 Served in the Army of Occupation involved with disarming the Luftwaffe.Maurer (ed.). Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II pp.558-559 Received A-26 Invaders in April 1945, however did not use in combat. Returned to the United States for inactivation. * Trained as a reserve unit, and personnel used as fillers when activated for the Korean War 1949-1951. Probably assigned AT-6, AT-7, and AT-11 trainers for aircrew proficiency flying, but not an operational unit. * Trained electronic warfare officers 1973-1993 * Is the fusion of the core EW functions from the original AFEWC and AFSPECOM Centers of Excellence Lineage * Constituted as the 453d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 19 June 1942 : Activated on 4 August 1942 : Redesignated 453d Bombardment Squadron, Medium on or about 9 October 1944 : Inactivated on 14 December 1945 : Redesignated 453d Bombardment Squadron, Light on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Air Force Reserve on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 10 March 1951 : Inactivated on 17 March 1951 : Redesignated 453d Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 9 May 1955 : Activated on 8 August 1955 : Inactivated on 1 September 1957 : Redesignated 453d Flying Training Squadron on or about 28 July 1972 : Activated on 1 April 1973 : Inactivated on 31 May 1993 : Redesignated 453d Electronic Warfare Squadron : Activated Assignments * 323d Bombardment Group, 4 August 1942 - 12 December 1945 * 323d Bombardment Group, 27 June 1949 - 17 March 1951 * 323d Fighter-Bomber Group, 8 August 1955 - 1 September 1957 * 323rd Flying Training Wing, 1 April 1973 - 15 December 1991 * 323d Operations Group, 15 December 1991 - 31 May 1993 * 318th Information Operations Group, ~May 2000 - 5 August 2009 * 53d Electronic Warfare Group, 5 Aug 2009 - Stations * Columbia Army Air Base, South Carolina, 4 August 1942 - 21 August 1942 * MacDill Field, Florida 21 August 1942 - 2 November 1942 * Myrtle Beach Bombing Range, South Carolina 2 November 1942 - 25 April 1943 * RAF Earls Colne, England (Station 358), 14 June 1943 - 21 July 1944 * RAF Beaulieu, England (Station 408), 21 July 1944 - 26 August 1944 * Lessay (A-20), France, 26 August 1944 - 21 September 1944 * Chartres, France (Station 190, A-40), 21 September 1944 - 13 October 1944 * Laon-Athies Airfield (A-69), France 13 October 1944 - 9 February 1945 * Denain-Prouvy Airfield (A-83), France, 9 February 1945 - 15 May 1945 * Augsburg, Germany (R-84), 15 May 1945 - 12 July 1945 * Haunstetten, Germany, 12 July 1945 - ca. 1 October 1945 * Clastres, France (A-71), ca. 1 October 1945 - ca. 3 December 1945 * Camp Myles Standish, Massachusetts, 13 December 1945 - 14 December 1945 * Tinker AFB, Oklahoma, 27 June 1949 - 17 March 1951 * Bunker Hill AFB, Indiana, 8 August 1955 - 1 September 1957 * Mather AFB, California, 1 April 1973 - 31 May 1993 * Lackland AFB, Texas Aircraft * B-26 Marauder 1942-1945 * F-86 Sabre 1956 * F-100 Super Sabre 1956-1957 * T-29 1973-1975 * T-43 1975-1993 References * Maurer, Maurer (ed.). Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982 ISBN 0-405-12194-6. * Maurer, Maurer (ed.), Air Force Combat Units of World War II, History and Insignia, USAF Historical Divisio, Washington, DC, 1961 (reprint 1983) ISBN 0-89201-092-4 External links *453d Electronic Warfare Squadron 453